Black and White make Grey
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: “My son, I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live, I pray we meet again.” Narcissa Malfoy Possible HPxDM


**Title: Black and White make Grey**

**Summary: **"My son, I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live, I pray we meet again." Narcissa Malfoy

**Rating: T**

**Status: 1 chapter written, 1 chapter posted**

**Review count: 0**

**Pairings: Might be HP x DM, not sure**

**Notes: Yeh the quote is from the beginning The Prince of Egypt, inspirational songs in that movie, hence all the updates.**

"My son, I have nothing I can give, but this chance that you may live, I pray we meet again."

Tears shone in both their eyes. She kissed his head and tapped the ring on his finger. He didn't vanish quick enough not to see the door open and black cloaked figures swamp the hall.

He knees collapsed beneath him as he landed in front of a muggle house with a neatly kept garden. It was night and the only light he could see was a flickering blue tinted one from a room on the ground floor.

His grey-blue eyes opened wide as he looked up at the building, thoughts of his mother flooded his mind. His father would survive but she wasn't safe and this was where she had thought to send him.

He climbed from his knees to his feet, still shaky from the portkey that was keyed, not to a place, but to a person. He could only pray that this was where he was meant to be. He made it to the front door and hit it with his fist. A splinter dug into his hand from the wooden door but it didn't matter.

"Potter!" he yelled, "Potter!"

"Boy, get the door," was yelled from inside.

There was the thundering of feet on stairs, a light went on behind the door and it opened. Framed in the light was a dark haired youth with emerald eyes, round glasses and a scar on his forehead. He was wearing jeans that seemed stretched and were hanging off him, held up by a worn belt. His shirt was also too large for him, green and white horizontal stripes, a hole around the colour from moths and frayed edges on both sleeves.

"What the, Malfoy?" Harry's eyes widened.

"Please Potter you have to help me," his pride was forgotten. All he had was his mother he couldn't leave her. Oh what had he done?

"Who is it boy?" a voice came from the room with the blue light.

"Just someone trying to sell something Uncle," Harry replied distracted. His warm, firm hand caught hold of Draco's shoulder and shoved him backwards out of the door. Coming out after the blonde Harry slammed the door shut behind him.

"Potter we have to hurry," Draco was frantic now, his hands were shaking, who knows what they had done to her by now. His father could only do so much; disobedience would be punished even with his influence.

"Wait, Malfoy what are you doing here, how did you get here?"

Draco wanted to scream, she would die if he didn't hurry, he had to get Potter to understand.

"That isn't important, Potter you have to help me," his eyes stung, "she'll die if you don't help me!"

"Hold it," Harry looked even more shocked if that was possible, "who'll die."

Eyes of ice melted as the fire of pain and fright licked at them, tears fell down the blonde's eyes as he uttered his next words, "My mother."

Harry looked pained for a second before glaring at him, "Not funny Malfoy, look, I don't know how you got here, I don't know what you're trying to pull but I'll have no part in it. I can't help you." Contempt was all Draco could see in those emerald eyes.

"Please," Draco could not support himself any more, once again he collapsed onto his knees on the lawn.

Harry turned and looked down at the blonde.

"I'm begging you, I've got no where else to go, please Potter, you're the only one who can help me."

"Look, there's nothing I can do right now," Harry protested.

"Please," there was a roll of thunder and the clouds that had been gathering let fall the rain. It ran down Draco's cheeks hiding his tears.

"Honestly, I can't leave here."

Draco looked away from Harry, his arms limp at his sides, the rain slicking his hair and making it stick to the sides of his head. His ears were turning pink from the cold and his skin shone from the wet sheen reflecting the moonlight.

"Oh get up Malfoy you look pathetic," Harry strode back over the Malfoy and took a firm grip on his upper right arm, hoisting the boy to his feet. Though slightly taller than Harry he was substantially thinner. Harry literally yanked the stunned blonde over the street and rang the doorbell.

Mrs Figg answered and she looked genuinely shocked, at what was hard to pinpoint. It could be that Harry was visiting this late or that Harry was visiting at all without fore warning from the Dursleys, it could be that Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her looking for all the world that the sun had just blown up or that the pair of rivals were standing their together.

"Mrs Figg, we have a problem."

"So I see, come in, come in," she ushered the two sodden boys into the kitchen and put two cups of hot chocolate down in front of them. "Harry?" she said as she presented the pair with towels.

"I really don't know all the details, all I know is one minute I'm upstairs in my room, the next I'm answering the door and Malfoy's outside begging for help."

"Mr Malfoy?" Mrs Figg prompted.

"Father said to me a week ago that I was to be initiated into the Death Eater ranks, I didn't want to join. But I was going to, I was going tonight but mother didn't want it. She gave me this ring and told me to live. She told me that this ring," he fingered it gingerly, "would take me to Harry Potter, that he would help me."

"Oh," Harry said quietly.

"Father isn't happy about serving under another but he will do that bastards bidding till he dies if only to keep our family in his favour. If only to spare mother and I. Mother was initiated also but hardly plays the same active role as my aunt. Her role was to groom me, to prepare me for initiation, to make sure I was intelligent, powerful, skilled…safe. The Dark Lord wanted me for something, I had to want to be a Death Eater, that was mother's job. Only I'm here and he'll kill her."

Desperation pooled in his eyes again.

"Even father's past actions won't save her, Potter you have to do something."

"Mr Malfoy, there is nothing that Mr Potter can do," Draco's face got paler, "but I will floo Albus Dumbledore tonight, you must stay here also. You should go Harry, the Dursleys will be missing you," Mrs Figg said.

Harry put down his empty cup, casting a worried glance at Draco, "I doubt that," he said. He put his hand on Draco's shoulder as he turned to leave, "She'll be fine. If she's anything like you, she'll make it out alive."

Draco looked at Harry miserably, the corner of his mouth twitched up slightly, "Thanks Potter."

Harry left and crossed the street a thousand thoughts dancing in his head. The light from the television was no longer present and Harry cursed. If he rang the doorbell now he would be without meals for a week. Going around to the side of the house Harry dropped to his knees and crawled beneath the bushes there until he reached the open space of the back garden. Climbing on top of the Dursley's conservatory he hoisted himself up onto his windowsill and climbed in through his bedroom window.

Waving his cloths out of the window to get rid of the leaves and dirt in a way that wouldn't make his aunt ask about it. He changed into his pyjamas and dreamed.

---

"Where is the boy Narcissa," Lucius said looking at her as she turned to face him. He was proud of her, her face was hardened and masked in anger.

"He has escaped my Lord," she said with great conviction as she bowed her head slightly.

"We can't go back without the boy Malfoy."

"Be still Avery I did not request your opinion," he turned away from the smaller man and looked at Narcissa, "where did he go?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Avery, Nott, return to the Master and tell him, I will stay here and locate my troublesome son," Lucius snarled the last words. The two other men in masks nodded and bowed out of the great doors.

Once they were safely gone Lucius removed his mask and said, "Did he escape?"

"No, I sent him away," Narcissa replied.

"Oh thank Merlin," Lucius let out a breath he had been holding, "now, we must go and think quickly."

The two made their way up the stairs to Lucius' office hoping that their son was safe.

---

Draco lay awake on the bed that was far from the quality of his bed back home. He wished he was there, he wished he was there and his mother was there too and his father. He wished the Dark Lord were dead and he could have his parents back. His parents had belonged to Voldemort all his life. The last thought that flitted in his mind was a question…why had his mother sent him to Harry Potter? Why not Dumbledore?

---

**Lol, REVIEWETH**


End file.
